


A Kingdom Divided

by johntenny96



Series: The Land of Simua, A NCT fantasy series [2]
Category: NCT, NCT (Band), SuperM, WAYV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntenny96/pseuds/johntenny96
Summary: “Renjun knew it was wrong, knew what he was doing wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be using his powers for this but he just couldn’t help himself. They had been coming to the same spot at the same time for a week now. Holding hands, sharing soft words, and kissing with so much force Renjun thought it must hurt their lips."This is Part two of "Meet me behind the waterfall"What started out as a half assed nomin fic is now a two part norenmin fantasy/war/adventure? Story??? I suggest reading part one firstBasically:War has officially begun between two Kingdoms, the young prince Jaemin must balance war and his heart. Find out how both affairs turn out.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, NoRenMin - Relationship, Yuwin - Relationship, johnten - Relationship
Series: The Land of Simua, A NCT fantasy series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326593
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Wrong

Renjun knew it was wrong, knew what he was doing wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be using his powers for this but he just couldn’t help himself. They had been coming to the same spot at the same time for a week now. Holding hands, sharing soft words, and kissing with so much force Renjun thought it must hurt their lips. He knew he should stop watching, but as he stared at his crystal ball the witch boy was enthralled. The witches of the north ran a very strict society, especially in the boarding school only the most talented young witches were sent to. This was where Renjun grew up, surrounded by rules and regulations. The emotional side of Renjun had been pushed down for years, he wasn’t allowed to be lonely or sad. However, looking at the two beautiful young men made his heart clench up tight. 

His mission was to spy on the the King not the Prince and his boyfriend, but he couldn’t look away. 

\-------------------------------------

“Renjun sweetheart it’s time to get up” the young boy opened his eyes to see his mothers pained smile. He was five years old and didn’t quite yet understand why today was so important but he was about to. 

“We’ve got to get going remember? It’s time to move to your new school. You have everything packed right? Your favorite blanket and your plushies?” 

Renjun cutely held up his blanket and plushies to his mother and smiled. She loved him dearly, more than anything. Renjun was all she had and sending him away was not her choice. She cried and begged but the orders of the magic consuel stood firm. Renjun would be taken away from his home to train and most likely to never return. 

——————————

Renjuns heart ached and as his chest clamped his eyes got wide. He watched as their lips crashed together watched hands running through hair and around necks and he wanted so desperately to be a part of it. Wanted something like that with somebody, anybody at all. He realized his imagination may have taken their chaste kisses too far but he couldn't help it. Clique though it may sound, Renjun swore that as he lay in bed that night a voice spoke to him and told him it was time. It was time for Renjun to put his happiness before the happiness of those around him. Time for him to be selfish and take action to get what he wanted. It was his life and he could do as he wished. If Renjun wanted love he would have it, use his powers to find it, and when the time was right never return to the northern country ever again. 

Renjuns mind kept going back to the boys in the cave. They were beautiful and Renjun thought they must be powerful as well. He wasn’t yet aware that they would entrance him further and pull him off his assigned path so far that Renjuns fate would be sealed. 

———————————-

Renjun woke up about a week later much earlier than usual. A stern looking old women stood at his bedside holding a letter, her smile was wicked. He knew instantly this wouldn't be good. 

“Young Adept, a most marvoulous opportunity has presented itself.”

She shoved the letter in Renjuns face and with half sleepy eyes he read, 

Dearest Renjun,

It’s been many years, many, many, years since the two of us have spoken but I hope your heart still trusts me. I cannot explain why in this letter but I need you to agree to come with me to Simua for a while. When things have cleared, you can return home but for now you must come with me. I wish I could say you have a choice in this matter but although you may not remember me I love you so dearly i’ll drag you back with me. 

Have you’re things packed and ready,

Love, your brother. 

Renjun looked up after reading, “why do you consider this good news high priestess?” 

“Because,” she bent down uncomfortably close to Renjun with a crooked smirk.  
“this means you can spy on the King up close and personal.” 

As soon as she left Renjun smiled, after thinking for the past week of ways to escape an opportunity had presented itself so perfect that he was scared their would be a catch. His brother huh? Renjun had only very vague memories of a boy with dark hair and eyes that played with him once, despite these memories his father remained illusive. And the memories of his brother were short and fleeting. He hadn’t concluded that the boy in his memories was a brother at all, his mother had never mentioned him, not once. Could Renjun really even trust this person claiming to be his brother? What if he works for the counsel and this is all a set up to see if Renjun will try to escape from their hold? While packing his things he decided he should go along with the counsels orders until possitve about this man and his intentions. He knows they’ll put a tracker on him. He knows there’s already one on him, but if he can get far enough removing it will be a piece of elderberry cake.


	2. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things are about to collapse, Ten decides to take matters into his own hands.

Ten and Johnny woke up before sunrise and packed some emergency supplies. After a quick breakfast they set off on horseback. The two royals wore peasant clothes for security and they brought an extra horse for Renjun. Ten knew practically nothing about the school Renjun lived in, except an approximate location provided by Yutas tracking spell. He was worried the head of the school wouldn’t let Renjun go willingly but he knew his brother was smart enough to sneak away if that were the case. To their surprise when they arrived at the school a young boy and two scary looking teachers stood to greet them. Renjun had a small pack with his belongings and the two teachers turned out to be the headmistress and her assistant.   
The headmistress spoke with power and slight annoyance, looking directly at the royal couple.  
“Welcome to my school, I assume you are the family our student told us about?” 

“Yes, that would be me. I’m Renjuns step brother and this is my husband. We’d like to take him to live with us for a while”

The headmistress pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes,   
“So I’ve been told.” 

Without another word the assistant pushed Renjun forward, who stumbled a little and looked at his feet. 

The assistant teacher spoke up,   
“Lucky for you, the students are on a break right now. We expect Renjun back at our door within a month. If he’s not delivered by then we’ll personally come retrieve him.”

Johnny nodded and motioned for Renjun to get on the third horse.   
“I understand, should we need to keep him longer will a letter be enough notice?”

Ten looked at the scary ladies who merely shook their heads no, and with that Johnny signaled it was time to leave. Renjun looked scared which didn’t go unnoticed by Ten and Johnny who stopped their horses once they were out of earshot of the teachers. 

“I’m sorry to say this brother but I don’t really remember you very well.”

Ten turned and smiled, “that’s alright, we were only together for a short time after all. Besides, we’ve got different mothers so your mom probably never mentioned me”

Renjun nodded, “you’re right about that.”

He really wanted to ask Ten about their father but he had a feeling right now wasn’t the best time. 

“Where do you live Ten? Somewhere close to the palace I hope, I’ve always wanted to see it.”

Johnny chuckled, “we don’t live close to the palace, we live in it actually”

Renjuns droopy expression picked up  
“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m the kings brother. Didn’t you know your brother was royalty?”

“I had no idea..”

They rode the rest of the way in silence through the icy forest. The weather was calm, so they made good time. Managing to get back to the castle a few hours after the sunset. Exhausted and cold they handed their horses off to the stable workers and Ten showed Renjun his guest room before retiring for the night.

Renjun didn’t quite know what to expect from a guest room in the castle but this was far beyond his imagination. The large bed was made of intricately carved dark wood with brightly colored sheets and drapery. There was a dresser and a bookshelf to match. Along with a desk stocked with stationary. After twirling around the room in awe the witch boy collapsed onto the large bed and fell immediately to sleep. 

—————————-

Meanwhile, Prince Jaemin kept having vivid dreams.  
They were starting to freak him out. 

During the day he would spend time with Jeno, and he liked him a lot he really did, but when he laid down at night he felt like something was missing. There was a place in the castle that Jaemin hadn’t been to in a long time, and it kept showing up in his dreams. It was a special pool that his grandmother had built many years ago. The pool was quite beautiful, the tiles surrounding it in the room were bright blue and white. There was mirrors decorating the walls as well to create the illusion of a greater space. Sunlight always came through the high windows and the room seemed to glow. There was a beautiful fountain too, Jaemin used to sit by it when he was younger and play under it with Chenle. As he got older and had more duties to attend to each day, he slowly forgot about it. What used to be one of his many sanctuaries had become boring to the growing Prince. Based on his dreams though, his mind hadn’t let it go quite yet. 

The small hands were back too, this time accompanied by smart brown eyes. 

\----------------------------

Renjun woke up to sunlight coming through the windows. He wasn’t used to sunlight waking him up. Usually it was a cranky old lady with a broom on his back or a smack on his head. Neither was he used to sleeping in past 7am but when he looked at the sun he could tell it was at least 10. The castle was quiet but he could hear the faint chirping of birds and it was nice. The atmosphere was peaceful and he didn’t want to leave. In his half asleep state it was easy to pretend that he wasn’t in a complicated, possible life threatening situation right now. Renjun still didn’t know what his step-brother wanted from him or why he was in Simua in the first place. Ten being married to the King’s brother made things a bit more complicated too. Renjun could sense that the tracking spell was still on him but he decided it was best to figure out his next move before trying to remove it. In the wardrobe across from his bed Renjun found typical Simuan robes and changed into them. They were much comfier than his dark tight pants and scratchy shirt. Johnny and Ten had explained last night that they were in a guest room in their quarters so when he woke up he should be able to find them. Sure enough when Renjun stepped out of his room into the hallway he saw another door right across from his that he remembered Ten pointing to. When he opened the door Ten smiled at his brother and gestured for him to come in. 

“I assume you had a good night's sleep?”

“Yeah, I slept better than I have in ages.”

Ten chuckled, “something tells me those teachers at your school are pretty strict.”

“You have no idea” 

Renjun sat down in a comfy chair near Ten’s own. 

“You're probably wondering why I suddenly grabbed you from home.”

“Yeah, i'm not necessarily complaining though.”

Ten smiled at his younger brother. Despite not knowing him for long he was really fond of him. Renjun was the only family Ten really had left these days. Something Ten had learned the hard way was to hold onto family and protect them whenever possible. 

“I know it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other, but I care for you anyway. Call me paranoid but there’s definitely some sort of fight coming and I didn’t want you getting hurt. Although that was my intention I’ve realized you could help us too, if you want. However, it’d be best if you don’t tell people your a witch for now. Since Nordian might be fighting with us soon people might not like the idea of having a resident in the castle.”

Renjun nodded, “War you say? I wish that surprised me. The current leaders aren’t necessarily good people. Oh god I’d be beaten for saying that back home. Talking about it now feels really weird, but I don’t support the current King at all.”

“Why not?”

“Well for starters, he’s responsible for the “Gifted Witch Program” which basically took away any freedom or self control I had over my life. They put me in a boarding school when I was five years old and I haven’t seen my mom since.” 

“I’m sorry Renjun, that sounds terrible”

\--------------------

After explaining more of what he knew about the upcoming war to Renjun, Ten said he should go get some food and escorted him to the breakfast hall.


	3. Oops I think I’ve stalked you already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norenmin finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof well for those still interested I’m back! I finally have motivation to work on this story again and I plan on rewriting part one. In the meantime here’s the next chapter!

Ten showed Renjun around the breakfast hall and dining area before asking him what he wanted to eat.

“Well to be honest they basically feed us unidentifiable mush three times a day so I don’t even remember what good food looks or tastes like, basically anything will do.”

Renjun sat down with coffee (the only thing he requested) and a honey and lemon scone Ten had recommended. It was wonderful and had renjun wondering why he hadn’t just run away from home years ago. Granted, he didn’t know he had any other family to turn to, especially not family as rich and as powerful as Ten was. It was still all a bit of a shock but after going through hell and back Renjun had mastered going with the flow and keeping a poker face through it all. Ten asked Renjun if he’d be okay for a while and after getting the go ahead left to go tell the council about Renjun’s arrival. The young man sat and happily ate his scone and drank his coffee quietly observing the people around him. Most were servants wearing decent clothing, a few looked like royals or ambassadors or something. Renjun didn’t know as much about Simua as he would have liked because information was withheld to most in Nordian. Both countries citizens had incorrect information about the other, this only fueled the hate and misunderstandings between them. Renjun didn’t care though, he was in it for himself and only himself. Okay maybe he was in it for his mom too but in general he had zero loyalties prior to Ten and Johnny finding him and showing him kindness. It was strange to be taken care of but he wasn’t complaining. Lost in his thoughts Renjun didn’t notice the two well dressed young men that were staring at him from a few tables away. That was until they stood up and walked towards him. Looking up at the two figures renjun froze immediately, it was those boys. It was prince jaemin himself and the boy he had seen in his crystal ball making out. The boys he had spied on for about a week, the boys he thought were the most handsome he had ever seen, the ones he imagined kissing. They were walking up to him in the real world and panic began to emerge. Quickly he looked back down at his mug of coffee, pretending it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. 

“*cough* Hi there!”

Nonononononononnononnnoooooooo Renjun looked up from his coffee mug to find a beaming Jaemin attempting to introduce himself.

“Uh, hi”

Renjun glanced back down at his mug and took a sip. 

“We haven’t seen you around the castle before and thought we’d say hi. My names Jaemin and this is Jeno.”

-I already know who you are- thought Renjun, who then marveled at how cute Jeno’s eye smile was in person and nodded, 

“That’s very kind of you my name is Renjun.”

“What brings you to the castle Renjun? Are you perhaps a new ambassador?” 

“Uh no I actually came to visit my brother.”

Jaemin and Jeno kept smiling at him, making the situation worse.

“Oh awesome!” said Jaemin, “Who’s your brother?” 

“His name is Ten, the uh, the royal one.”

Jaemins eyes that were already lit up somehow got brighter.

“Your Ten’s brother?? I didn’t even know he had one!”

“Yeah we’re technically half brothers so we don’t see each other very often and we didn’t really grow up together.”

Without permission, Jaemin sat down opposite Renjun resting his chin on his hand. 

“This is amazing! I’m so happy to have you here with us, the more the merrier!”

Renjun blushed, “t-thank you you’re really nice”

Jeno finally spoke up, “Renjun how old are you? You look around the same age as us and we’d love to be your friends!”

If Renjun wasn’t already a little bit in love, the kindness of them both would have made him.

“Oh I turned 20 this year.”

“That’s awesome! We’re both 19” 

At this point both boys were sitting opposite Renjun at the table. Renjun was hoping this didn’t mean they intended on chatting with him for an extended period of time and that they would get up and leave. But, fate is never very nice to Renjun. 

“You said you’re Ten’s brother? I’m surprised i’ve never met you but then again I wasn’t alive when Johnny and Ten got married so I haven’t even met Ten’s parents really.”

Renjun nodded, unable to produce a response at this time. 

“It'll be nice to have another person our age around the castle” added Jeno

Renjun laughed a bit, “i’ve never been in a castle before let alone one so big. I don’t really know much about the capitol.” Renjun realized his mistake, he couldn’t tell the Prince and his friend where he was from because clearly ten hadn’t mentioned him. “I’m from a small town near the northern border” he added, hoping Jaemin wouldn’t have all of Simua’s small border towns memorized. 

“Oh would you like a tour?” Jaemin added happily

Renjun did want a tour yes, but if that meant being around Jaemin and Jeno any longer he wasn’t so sure. 

“Um yes that would be wonderful but I think I should stay here until Ten comes back for me.”

“Oh no its fine! We’ll just go find him and ask if we can borrow you for a couple of hours.”

A couple of HOURS?? Renjun was totally screwed. 

Jeno and Jaemin stood up and happily insisted Renjun follow. So Renjun stuttered a little about what to do with his breakfast dishes before Jeno dismissed his worries claiming someone would take care of them and Jaemin began to babble on about the ancient architect that designed the royal capitol and all its buildings. They quickly ushered Renjun down the hallways to the King’s meeting room expecting to find Ten there. 

Jaemin opened the door without knocking because, as the Prince he thought he should have full access to the council. 

The council members all turned around in unison to see the smiling Prince and Jeno with Renjun between them looking all sorts of uncomfortable. 

“Oh speaking of! Here he is this way Renjun.”

Ten beckoned Renjun over towards him. 

“Taeil do you think you could,” he jerked his head in the direction of the two dumb smiling boys at the door

“Oh yes, um Jaemin dear if you and Jeno could come back later I would appreciate it, you can get to know our guest another time.”

“But daddd he needs a tour of the castle we were just going to borrow him for a while”

“You can show him around after our meeting it won’t take very long just please go wait for him down the hall.”

Jaemin began to protest again but before he could Doyoung gently ushered them out of the room slamming the door in their faces and quickly creating a wind barrier to keep them from eavesdropping. 

Renjun bowed respectfully to the King before taking a seat next to Ten. 

“So Renjun, Ten and my brother tell me you don’t know much about the Nordian government, is that true?”

“I’m afraid so sir, I grew up strictly sheltered in a boarding school. I hardly ever went to any big cities or towns.”

Taeil nodded his head in thought

“Well we’ll take any information that you have about the systems. If it's easiest for you, you can write down a diary of sorts explaining your day to day activities. It can be plenty vague. We just think a report of the society might help. To be completely honest with you, most reliable information about Nordian died with my father. He made sure his personal narrative was considered fact.”

Renjun nodded, “Of course, I enjoy writing very much so giving you a report shouldn’t be a problem. When do you want me to start working on it?”

Taeil looked at the door, “My son seems impatient to meet you, so I suppose i’ll let him have you for the rest of the day and you can write the report this evening.”

Renjun panicked inside, the rest of the day?? How was he supposed to survive a full day with the two most handsome boys he had ever seen? Nonetheless, he nodded, 

“Very well sir, I’ll have the reports to you by tomorrow then? If you’d like me to write them now I can, I got plenty of rest last night.”

Taeil dismissed Renjun’s offer and ushered him out of the room


End file.
